fanfictionsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Paranoia All Over Again
|episodenumber = 1/14 (1) |firstbroadcast = May 31, 2014 |next = }} Paranoia All Over Again is the premiere episode of Survivor: Upolu and the very first episode of Fan Fiction Survivor Series. Story Day 1 Jeff Probst introduced the South Pacific, the place where this season's cast will compete. He proceeds to explain how many people have competed in Survivor, and gathered 20 of them to compete once more. Four helicopters, each containing 5 contestants, arrive to drop off ten heroes and ten villains. The Heroes tribe consists of Albert Destrade, Andrea Boehlke, Hayden Moss, Jeremiah Wood, LJ McKanas, Michelle Yi, Sierra Reed, Spencer Bledsoe, Taj Johnson-George, and Tasha Fox. The Villains tribe consists of Abi-Maria Gomes, Brenda Lowe, Ciera Eastin, John Cochran, J'Tia Taylor, Morgan McLeod, Rob Cesternino, Todd Herzog, Tony Vlachos, and Vytas Baskauskas. After discussing with Jeff about being Heroes and being Villains, they go to their first reward challenge of the season. The Villains fight hard and so did the Heroes. People were dragged, as well as getting injured. Morgan being kicked in the face by Taj, Michelle being scratched by Brenda, and Tony's toe being broken. In addition, Andrea's top being ripped off by Abi-Maria. Despite the injuries, the Villains Tribe narrowly prevailed with a score of 3-2 and win the first challenge of the season. The Heroes Tribe arrived at their camp with their head up high and with their big smiles even though they lost their first challenge. They begin setting up shelter and were all laughing and having fun. While gathering supplies to construct the shelter, Jeremiah spots some crabs near their camp and the tribe works together to successfully capture some crabs to eat later. Minutes later, Albert and Hayden finally makes fire and the tribe celebrates with joy. The Villains then arrive at their camp feeling delightful and joyful. They all begin setting up their shelter and Brenda insists she doesn't. J'Tia had an idea on how the shelter was suppose to be built and how it looked, but Brenda told J'Tia that she was no help in the group. After minutes of building their shelter, it quickly fell apart. Morgan sneered, and took control of the situation. She began to make a plan on how the shelter would be built and she helped the others work on the shelter, after hours of building, their shelter is finally built perfectly. That night, at the Heroes Tribe camp, the Heroes Tribe bonded together on the beach under the stars. Everyone was having a good laugh about how Andrea's top getting ripped off at the reward challenge. Hayden talks about how he and Spencer lost to Rob and Vytas. Sierra looked the other way around and rolling her eyes, pretending to listen to Hayden. Day 2 Later in the morning at the Villains tribe, Cochran and Brenda got up first to fetch water for their tribe and both start talking to each other along the way. Brenda asked Cochran how his life was. Cochran replied, "Small talk? Heh, I'm ok." Brenda then replies back to Cochran that he is lucky she is not bitter from her vote off from Survivor: Caramoan that he caused. Cochran is then frustrated at Brenda, then later questions himself about Brenda and her loyalties to him. At the Heroes Tribe camp, Hayden had been questioning Sierra about her loyalties to him. Hayden had tried to talk to everyone that was on the Heroes Tribe into aligning with him and taking out Sierra, thinking she was after him. Unfortunately for Hayden, he had told a wrong person his plan, when he told Taj about his plan on taking out her former ally, Sierra. Taj then told Sierra everything Hayden had said to her and his plan. Furious at Hayden, Sierra made up a plan to target Hayden, and to vote him out. Sierra had rallied up the females, knowing it would have been easier to have females on her side than males, thinking that they were all alligned with Hayden. Day 3 Jeff welcomes the tribe and shows the Heroes and Villains the first Immunity Challenge of the season, "Here's how the challenge will be played. This first challenge is a look-back on Cagayan's first challenge, so Jeremiah, LJ, Morgan, Spencer, Tasha, and Tony all know this challenge and how to play." The challenge was called "Draggin’ the Dragon". Jeff then explains the challenge. "Each tribe will maneuver a cart through an obstacle course, stopping along the way to retrieve a key suspended high in the air. They will then use the key to unlock a chest of puzzle pieces, load it onto the cart and continue along the course. Once all three chests are obtained, the cart is to be disassembled and slotted through a barricade before being reassembled on the other side. The tribe would then complete the obstacle course, at which point, two members of the tribe would use the puzzle pieces to solve a giant circular puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Immunity and be safe from Tribal Council." Jeff then revealed the Immunity Idol to the tribes. The challenge was to begin shortly after. As soon as the challenge starts, it's a very close battle. Villains Tribe has a good lead, as Rob gets the key, however, as J'Tia is unlocking the chains, she begins to struggle, but ultimately, passes through it quickly. Heroes Tribe with a slight last place, but is able to get to the first key, as Albert gets the key. Quickly, Tasha is able to unlock the chest, with Taj helping her. Sierra runs up and moves the barrels out of the way, so the Heroes Tribe can pass through it quickly. Rob gets the second key quickly, with Albert right behind him. J'Tia and Tasha are able to unlock their second chest very quickly, as the 2 tribes are very tied. Albert and Rob are able to get their third key very quickly. J'Tia is able to unlock her third chest very quickly, while Taj has a bit trouble unlocking it. Tasha then takes her place and unlocks it rapidly. While the Heroes Tribe are arriving, the Villains Tribe are having HUGE trouble, as Abi-Maria is shoving the cart and chests through the gate. J'Tia then screams at Abi-Maria to stop as the chests full of puzzle pieces start to fall out, making it more difficult for the tribe to make it to the puzzle. Abi-Maria doesn't listen to J'Tia, and keeps shoving pieces through the gate, trying to get the Villains Tribe ahead even more. As the Heroes Tribe come to the gate, they are able to do it quickly as a team, and are able to get to the puzzle first, with the Villains Tribe having more trouble and even further behind. As the Heroes Tribe come to the puzzle, Spencer and Tasha move rapidly on opening the chests, and doing the puzzle. Meanwhile, for the Villains Tribe, Tony is now getting into the action, as he yells at Abi-Maria and J'Tia to move out the way and let him do it. However, J'Tia yells back at him and insists she do the disassembling, so they can move on. As Abi-Maria, J'Tia, and Tony are yelling at each other, Brenda and Todd start being frustrated and tell them to be quiet and just get the job done. Abi-Maria, J'Tia, and Tony all give up, and Brenda volunteers to finish the job for team, as no one else wants to help for the tribe. Brenda is able to pass through it quickly, and the Villains Tribe is able to move on to the puzzle. Unfortunately for the Villains Tribe, especially for Cochran and Vytas, it was too late. Spencer and Tasha had placed their final piece. Heroes Tribe had won Immunity! The Heroes Tribe had won the first Immunity Challenge of the season, therefore, sending the Villains Tribe to Tribal Council, where they had to vote a Villain off their tribe, be sent to Redemption Island, and be the first person voted out of Survivor: Upolu: Heroes vs. Villains. After the Immunity Challenge, the Heroes Tribe got to their camp and celebrated with joy, knowing that none of them would be the first person voted out of Survivor: Upolu: Heroes vs. Villains. They then wonder who would be out. They think between Abi-Maria, J'Tia, and Tony. The tribe, however, thinks it'll just be between AbI-Maria, and J'Tia, because they know the Heroes Tribe wouldn't be dumb enough to get rid of Tony, one of their strongest members. They then relax, and just have another day and night of fun talking with each other. At the Villains Tribe camp, it was all scramble. As the tribe got back to camp, Tony is missing. The tribe wonders where he is but then they realize Tony must be looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol. Brenda and Morgan questions him. Morgan brings up that Tony is a good finder for Hidden Immunity Idols, because he found 3 Hidden Immunity Idols on Survivor: Cagayan. Morgan then insists that they vote Tony out because they know he probably will find it. At the Heroes Tribe camp, as LJ was walking around checking out the whole island, he had found Tree Mail! LJ then called in Jeremiah, Spencer, and Tasha to bring the mail back to the shelter to read to the Heroes. The message then said: "Congratulations on winning the Immunity Challenge Heroes. A villain may be getting voted off, but they aren't going anywhere." After reading the message, the Heroes tribe was then blindsided and gave a list of theories of what the twist could have been. Eventually, the Heroes Tribe came up the theory that Redemption Island was in play. The Heroes were worried and knew that they had to win immunities, in order to stay out of being voted out and being sent to Redemption Island. Back at the Villains Tribe camp, Brenda and Morgan then scrambles to find everyone on the Villain Tribe. Morgan finds the male Heroes of the tribe and convinves them to vote out Tony, while Brenda finds the female Heroes of the tribe and convinces them to vote out Tony. Meanwhile, Tony hasn't known this was taken place, because he had been looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, and eventually found it. As the Villains Tribe headed to Tribal Council, Brenda and Morgan had wondered if they convinced everyone to vote out Tony. They also wondered if the votes were to be majority or mixed. Tribal Council The Villains Tribe is arriving to Tribal Council, as Jeff awaits them. As the Villains Tribe enter Tribal Council, Jeff then tells them to get a torch, dip it in fire, explains to them, as they know, that their fire represents their life, and that if their fire is gone, so are them, with a slight twist Jeff does not mention to the tribe while they sit down. Jeff then asks J'Tia of how big relationships can be since some people have played with each other on a season that is on a tribe this season. J'Tia then answers, "It's a big deal, Jeff. I know that because we have 3 Cagayan people on this season. People may consider anyone who was together on a season ALLIES." Jeff then asks Brenda and asks how she feels about that. Brenda then says, "I agree, I mean, it's a big factor in who may stay and who may go." Jeff then asks Abi-Maria if she feels concern about tonight's Tribal Council. Abi-Maria then answers, "Jeff, I am really worried. I know that I costed my tribe the Immunity Challenge today." Jeff then asks Cochran how he feels about today's challenge. Cochran then answers, "Jeff, the only reason why we lost today, was because of Abi-Maria, J'Tia, and Tony not working well as a team. I'm pretty sure at least 1 of those 3 is getting votes tonight." Jeff then turns to Tony and asks if HE feels concern about tonight's Tribal Council. Tony then answers, "Jeff, I am not that concerned, I know that my tribe will keep me, despite my horrific performance today. Plus, I have my Bag Of Tricks that I brought back to this season and there is something in it, I'm pretty sure you guys know what it is." Everyone is then stunned. Jeff is shocked, then turns to Vytas, and asks what is his recation. Vytas then answers, "Well, Jeff, as a Survivor fan, at home, you will be like, wow, out here right now, you are more shocked then ever. I'm pretty sure, though, that what he has in that bag, is a Hidden Immunity Idol." Brenda and Morgan look at each other and smile. Jeff then turns to Ciera and asks how she is feeling right now. Ciera then answers, "I'm pretty speechless, I'm sure Tony has a Hidden Immunity Idol, too. So, I'm sure Tony has made a target on his back now.." Jeff then asks Todd how he feels about the vote. Todd then answers, "The vote tonight will be a predictable one, or a blindside one, for sure." Jeff then turns to Rob and asks if there's anything he would want to say. Rob then answers, "Nope, I'm just ready to get to the vote." Jeff then says it's time to vote and that Morgan is up first. Challenges Reward Challenge Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win the first Reward Challenge of the season. Reward: Flint Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge Challenge: Draggin' the Dragon The tribes have to pull a cart across man-made and natural obstacles. They are carrying boxes of puzzle pieces in the form of a dragon. At three different spots, one player climbs up a ladder, using a bamboo pole, to reach out and release a key. The players must take that key, unlock a chest and put it in the cart. Once they have all the chests together, they must dismantle their cart and take all the chests out to stuff them through a barricade in the course. They must then climb up over the wall, reassemble the cart on the other side, and then make it through a bunch of natural obstacles to make it to the end. Using the pieces of the boxes, they must then solve a puzzle. The first tribe to have finished the puzzles would win the first Immunity Challenge of the season. Winner: Heroes Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still In The Running Trivia Episode Title *The title comes a line spoken by Morgan McLeod in her confessional, about Tony finding the idol and his paranoia. Category:Episodes Category:Upolu Episodes Category:Survivor: Upolu